Diadema
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw. Fundadora de Hogwarts. Tiene un secreto que no puede revelar, su orgullo se lo impide. Reto Historias Olvidadas del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillnadus.


**N/A:** Aquí el segundo fi de mi reto _Historias Olvidadas_ del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

**Disclaimer:** No me siento inspirada, lo siento. No soy Rowling.

**N/A 2:** Ya se han hecho las votaciones pertinentes y me alegra de orgullo y satisfacción (...por dios que alguien me calle, que encima me estoy repitiendo...) deciros que este fic ha quedado en un triple empate en **primera** posición. Muchas gracias por los votos.

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Su condición para aceptar a los alumnos fue la de ser listos, inteligentes y con ganas de aprender (muchas ganas).

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Se caracterizaba por su singular belleza. Pelo negro como la noche, ojos azules y profundos, como el mar. Y por su inteligencia.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Posiblemente la bruja más lista del mundo, (de su generación lo fue seguro).

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Debía su inteligencia a su diadema.

Una diadema que le otorgaba las respuestas de todo. Con solo llevarla se sabía las respuestas a las preguntas más difíciles que podían existir. Por eso dedicó parte de su vida a publicar libros, explicando (y muchas veces contradiciendo) las teorías de otros magos como Da Vinci y gente por el estilo. Gracias a eso se ganó muchos seguidores (y muchos enemigos).

Rowena Racenclaw.

En el fondo era muy orgullosa.

No le gustaba que nadie la contradijera. Todo lo que ella decía era ley, y nada ni nadie era más listo que ella. Esa diadema la hizo ser orgullosa, fría y sentirse por encima de los demás. Por eso se hizo un poco más amiga de Salazar en un momento dado de su vida, aunque no legó ni por asomo a compartir su punto de vista sobre la separación de los sangre pura de los demás. No, a eso no llegó. Ella tenía otro tipo de orgullo.

Por eso seguramente su hija se dio a la fuga con la diadema de su madre. Par darle una lección de Humildad.

Rowena Ravenclaw, en efecto llegó a perder su diadema.

Con el paso de los años, dejó de llevarla en público. Ella decía que por que le cansaba tenerla en la cabeza después de tantos años y que ya no le quedaba tan bien como antaño, pero la verdadera razón era que no la tenía. Se la habían robado y no sabía donde estaba.

_Yo Rowena Ravenclaw, una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Que he sido la bruja más inteligente de mi generación (y posiblemente de todos los tiempos) he perdido mi diadema (de la suerte). No, no la he perdido. Me la han robado. Mi hija para ser exactos. Mi propia hija, sangre de mi sangre me ha roba mi posesión más preciada._

Lo escribió de su puño y letra. Una nota en la que confesaba toda la verdad.

Pero la nota no llegó a leerla nadie. Se quedó en una sala que a veces la gente veía y otras no. Y si la veían, no siempre entraban en el mismo sitio donde había entrado Rowena para esconder su nota.

Con el paso de los años, la inteligencia de Rowena fue cayendo en picado. Pero la gente lo achacó a que la bruja se estaba haciendo mayor, y que el disgusto de perder a su única hija la había hecho caer en una profunda depresión de la que nunca se repondría.

Ella no hizo nada para contradecir a los demás. Seguía siendo Rowena Ravenclaw después de todo. Además, era mejor que la gente pensara que su decadencia era por el paso de los años y no poa la pérdida de la diadema. Así nadie más conocería su secreto. El secreto de la diadema de la inteligencia, conocida años después como la diadema perdida.

Por que sí, al final se supo que la diadema se perdió. Pero nadie supo la verdadera razón. Pensaron que Rowena la escondió antes de morir y porque no quería que nadie más la encontrara.

Nadie supo jamás lo que pasó de verdad hasta muchos años después, cuando un niño hizo las preguntas adecuadas a la persona adecuada.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Otra historia que Rowena nunca llegó a saber.

Así que al final la bruja fue conocida como una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Que solo dejó entrar en su casa a los que poseían la inteligencia necesaria. Que fue la bruja más inteligente de su generación (y posiblemente del mundo entero). Y que era muy hermosa (y orgullosa).

Así fue como se la conoció.

A Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

¡Votad! ¡Votad! ¡Votadme a mi!

Mitsuky Sakurai.


End file.
